who will save the charmed ones?
by charmed-fan
Summary: piper,pheobe and paige have been transported into the past - how will they get back into the present??? please r
1. just another day

Chapter 1 - just another day  
  
It was Sunday, 17th of July and Pheobe, Paige and Piper had planned to clean out the attic because they were sick of falling into trunks, chairs, tables and boxes when they were fighting demons and warlocks. " Do we have to do this today, there's the opening of the new mall and I need to buy clothes" wailed Pheobe. "Yeah! And I want to go to the gym," explained Paige. " Were cleaning out this attic weather you like it or not. Ok" piper yelled. " Fine then " Paige and Pheobe sulked.  
  
After 2 hours of cleaning, the girls decided to go meet Leo and Cole at P3, Pipers club. " Hi darling" said Pheobe sweetly to Cole"," Hi honey" said Piper with a glowing grin. "Hey girls" Leo and Cole said at the same time. " Are you guys still coming over for dinner tonight?" Paige asked. Um.... " I cant make it " Cole replied, "and I cant make it either" Leo said." fine go and leave us, we'll have a 3 course meal even if your not there - right girls" Piper said angrily. 


	2. 3 course meal

Chapter 2 - 3 course meal  
  
"Yummmmmmy, this is delicious!" mumbled Paige while stuffing her mouth with chicken wings. " Yeah Piper , you've outdone yourself with these potatoes" Pheobe said." Thanks a lot guys, but it would've been better if Cole and Leo were here." "I know honey But they were busy tonight "Paige replied. "How about I make you a bath and me and Paige can clean the dishes." Pheobe said softly, "That sounds nice" Piper said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom . *-----------------------------------------------------* " What's wrong with Piper?" Paige asked, "I think she's just upset that Leo and Cole didn't show up."Peobe said "Well she better get over it by tomorrow cos as of Monday, our demon but kicking week begins" Paige said laughing. "Is that all the plates?" Pheobe asked, "I think so .I'll just go check" Paige said. 2 minutes later ~ "Yeah that's all of them Pheobe" Paige yelled from the stairs."Good, cos I'm really tired" Pheobe said while yawning." Goodnight Paige," Pheobe yelled from her bedroom."Sleeptight" Paige said from the bathroom. 


	3. the demon

Chapter 3 - the demon  
  
"Pheobe, Paige, get up!!!!!!!!" "It's only 11.am.....AAAAAHHHH WORK!" screamed Pheobe, and within minutes Pheobe was out the door. "Paige get up we have still got to finish cleaning the attic, remember," said Piper. "Yeah I'm getting up now." said Paige from under her pillow. After Paige got dressed and had breakfast, she and Piper headed up stairs to the attic. After hours of cleaning the attic it now looked normal."Yay!!!! it's finished" yelled Paige, "Great, now I can do the food shopping, want to come?" said Piper happily."Sure.Lets go." Paige replied pointing to the door. As they were opening the door a demon came out of nowhere and WHAM!!!, Paige fell to the floor." Piper freeze him" screamed Paige." I'm trying!" Piper yelled, just then, Pheobe walked in and kicked the demon in the head. The demon (Fenun) fell to the ground saying some type of spell. The charmed ones sprinted upstairs to look in the book of shadows. "Do you guys feel funny?, Piper said." "I feel sick," Pheobe said gloomly."Same here" Paige replied. *they dissolve and end up in the year 1880! -------------------------------- ---------------------- 


	4. in the past

Chapter 4 - in the past  
  
"Were the hell are we!!!!" screamed Piper at the top of her lungs." Well seeing that there are no cars I think the stupid demon sent us back in time" said Pheobe angrily."Look, all we need to do is get Piper to freeze a couple of people nearby and then I'll orb us outa here," said Paige." Good idea Paige but our magic never works in the past!" said Piper trying to freeze a rat running past Pheobe."We'll I'm gonna ask someone where we are and what year it is - anyone want to come?"Pheobe asked." I'll go because I don't want to split up," said Piper." Then I guess I'll have to go too then." Said Paige. They met a woman who was walking with her children."Um.. excuse me lady," Me and my sisters were wondering what year it is and what town we are in?" Said Paige politely." Don't you know, it's the year 1880 and we are in England, " said the lady while looking at them like they were dumb. As the girls walked away Pheobe told them that they needed to dress like other people and find a place to stay for free because it was getting dark. It was hard finding clothes which where free and stylish - Pheobe found a skirt and a Shaw, Paige found a dress and a cardigan and Piper found a skirt with a matching top. When they found a hotel, they changed into the peasant clothes and had dinner - sausages, with some kind of gray goop. Since the charmed ones were tired they hit the sack, literatly. They slept on sacks of wheat!! 


	5. where are they?

Chapter 5 - were are they?  
  
It was 8.00pm on Monday, and Cole and Leo went to the Manor to see Pheobe and Piper. "Were are they?" wondered Cole." They said that they would be home tonight. "Said a confused Leo." They are probably in the attic hiding from us because we didn't come to dinner last night." Said Cole while looking up at the attic,"Yeah your probably right. Piper gave me a key to the house in case of emergency, wanna go find them upstairs and surprise them?" Leo said with a grin on his face. "Why not," Cole replied. As the two of them walked into the house they noticed broken chairs and a tabled knocked over. "This could only mean one thing - demons," Cole said looking worried." Lets check upstairs," said Leo. When they found nobody upstairs Leo went to ask the elders if they knew what happened, while a worried Cole searched for the house for any more damage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Enjoy your breakfast," said a nice old man."Oh we will wont we girls," said Piper while looking at this thing they call food. "Thanks but I'm not hungry at the moment" yawned Pheobe, "Me too," said Paige," Well then I guess I wont be having breakfast if you guys wont." Said Piper looking relieved, and with that, the girls left the hotel. "Thank God I didn't have to eat that thing called food," said Piper."Yeah I know. That looked disgusting," Paige replied. "But I'm hungry so can we go look for nice food" said a starving Pheobe. "Sure," Piper and Paige said at the same time. As the girls looked for food, Piper tried calling for Leo, but it didn't work. 


	6. this sucks!

Chapter 6 - this sucks!!  
  
Eventually the girls found food that looked normal. Paige and Piper had chicken and Pheobe had vegetable soup. "We have to get out of here!" cried Pheobe, "Yeah, but in the meantime we need to get money. We can't starve to death and we need a place to stay." Said a frustrated Piper. "I think we should get jobs to pay for all those things," Paige said cheerfully. "Great idea Paige, probably the best idea you've had all 2 days," Piper said in a bitchy tone. *Paige stares at Piper* "Look you guys, I'm gonna go find a job, anyone else interested?"Pheobe asked. "Yeah sure honey, I'll come with you." Paige said." "I'm coming to," said Piper They walked through the roads until their feet were sore.(they had no shoes) "Look people, its getting dark so can we go back to our crappy hotels to sleep on sacks and go looking for jobs in the morning!" Said a grumpy Piper. 


	7. home sick

Chapter 7 - home sick  
  
*The next day*  
  
"I'm sick of this place and I want to go home!" Yelled Paige after getting rejected from one more job. "Yeah well we all want to go home Paige," replied Pheobe. "If we all want to go home then why don't we try to?" asked Piper. "I mean we haven't tried looking for a wizard or anybody who could help us," Piper also said. "Your right." Paige chipped in. "Yep! Starting tomorrow we are gonna find us a way home!" Yelled Pheobe at the top of her lungs. "Stuff looking for jobs!" Lets spend the rest of the day having fun!" Piper said cheerfully, and with that the girls headed to the Pub. At the Pub the girls had a blast - they drank until they could drink no more, they told jokes about what had happened over the past few days and they talked to people they didn't know. After doing all those things, the girls were really tired so they walked to their bummy hotel.  
  
******************************At the manor******************************* *Shimmer*  
  
Leo just came back "The Elders don't know were they are." He said, "And I can't find anything else that is damaged." Cole said worriedly. "Should we check the Book of Shadows?" asked Cole,"Yeah! Let's see if they found the demon that attacked" Leo replied. When they got to the attic they found the book - closed. "What should we do now?" Asked Leo. "Lets go down to the Underworld to see if we can find the demon who did this to the girls," Cole said. "Great idea, but we need to come up with a plan first," Leo replied. (Who normally hated the idea of going down to the Underworld.) As the two of them formulated a plan, Cole couldn't stop thinking about Pheobe and Leo couldn't stop thinking about Piper. Once the plan was finished, the two got what they needed and went down to the Underworld. When the two boys got down to the Underworld they hid behind a big boulder. The boys were lucky enough to hear a conversation = "I got rid of them," said the demon Fenun. "Really. What did you do with the Charmed ones?" Asked another demon, "I sent them to England, in the year 1880.They wont be able to use magic there." Fenun replied. "Yes!" Cole whispered to Leo, now we know were the girls are." Yep, now we know were they are so can we please go back to the manor," begged Leo. "Sure," said Cole. 


	8. a note

Chapter 8 - note This is your chance to tell me ( by reviewing) what you think should happen in chapter 8, I will look at the reviews and try to use the ideas Bye bye 


End file.
